Camping with the Cullens
by Bhee-R.2006
Summary: Alice and her big ideas! While Charlie is fishing, Alice decides that Bella should accompany the Cullens on a camping trip. But will they be able to handle it out in the wilderness? And what happens when the new kid develops a thing for Bella?
1. Weekend Plans and The New Kid

Camping With the Cullens

BPOV

"Bella!" Alice cried in a melodic tone running towards me, a little faster than she should. I was on my way to the cafeteria for lunch. Alice reached me and strongly gripped my shoudlers in her dainty hands. "Bella," she said more serious now. "Alice." I mocked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she had and idea...one I probably wouldn't like. "Stop that. Now listen! I have a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, regaining her excitement as she spoke. She pulled her arm through mine and pulled me along to the cafeteria. "Well, Charlie is going to be fishing this weekend, so I thought you should do something with us!" she stated. "Charlie is-" I stopped as I remembered Alice's ability to see the future. He must have just gotten a call from Billy recently or she would have come to me earlier. She continued as if I hadn't spoken. "But then I thought, 'we never do anything fun when you come. We always do the same thing. So I thought we would go camping!" she said her eyes dancing and she added a gracefully skip to her step as we neared the doors. "Alice, camping?" I said nervously. I didn't think it was a good idea for a number of reasons. One, because the Cullens were vampires and the wilderness is full of small animals. Two, because there were too many of us to fit inside one tent, and a even if you could find a tent big enough it would cost a fortune. And three, because I didn't camp. When I first moved to Forks I was disgusted by all the green and plant life. I am used to it now but dirt, sticks, trees, leaves, poison ivy maybe...I don't think so. She looked at me with utter confusion. "Yes, camping." she said. I couldn't believe she didn't understand why I was worried. "Alice-you-I-animals..." I stuttered completely shocked she didn't see any problems. Understanding bloomed across her face._Finally,_ I thought. "Oh, Bella relax! We are going hunting on all dya on Friday! Don't worry!" she comforted, but I was still worried. Knowing me, I wouldn't come out of a camping trip unharmed. When the ground is relatively even I can't keep y balance, so dirt floors aren't going to go over well with me. We were in the cafeteria and walked over to the table where Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and of course, Edward sat. Edwards eyes met mine immediately when he heard the doors close-with his amazing vampire hearing- might I add. I was still worried about Alice's plan and it must have shown on my face because he stood up, unlatched Alice's arm, wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me to sit next to him at the table. "I assume Alice has shared with you weekend plans?" he said smiling that beautiful crooked smile I loved to see! Edward was just as breath-taking as any other day. His topaz eyes glistened and his pale skin looked softer than ever before. My heart was racing as I stared into his eyes and his smile widened. I blushed and nodded. Edward didn't seem worried about this weekend, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad after-all. "So Bella, you think you can survive a weekend without killing yourself?" Emmet teased, but Edward shot him a hard glance. I laughed because I wasn't sure I could and to get Edward to calm down. "I don't know...I don't think it's such a good idea..." I said hesitantly. I knew wether I wanted to or not I would have to go. Once Alice set her mind to something, there was no changing it. "Nonsense Bella!" she scolded from beside Jasper. "You can survive one weekend! It will be so much fun! We can make a fire, roast marshmallows-" "Alice,"I said with a "be serious" expression on my face and in my tone. "Well, we can help you roast them and you can them." she corrected rolling her eyes. I looked at Edward to see where he stood in all of this and he was staring beyond Emmet's shoulder with narrowed eyes. I followed his glance and found Mike Newton pointing at me but looking at an unfamiliar face. I had never seen this boy before. He looked about our age, but not knowing who someone was, was very unusual at Forks high. There were less than 400 students at the school. I gently laid my hand on Edwards arm and asked, "What? Who is he?". Edward's expression softened a little and he shifted his head towards me as he spoke, keeping his eyes on the two boys. "New kid. I believe his name is Stefan."

EPOV

_ Hey who's the brunette sitting with those losers?_ A voice said. I tuned out all the other sounds until they were a quiet buzzing and I only heard two voices. Mike's and his. My eyes shifted across the room until I found them. It wasn't his tone of voice that aggravated me, it wasn't his calling my family losers. It was him referring to the Brunette sitting with us. _That's Bella Swan, _Mike's voice said. Then, I heard his mind. _She's hot_, he thought. Hot! Like she were a cooking utensil! Besides, she was far more then that if you are not taking the term literally._ I hate Cullen, _Mike's thought's sneered. If I were not so concerned with "Stefan's" thought's of Bella I would have enjoyed that thought. "You like her?" Mike asked Stefan. My face hardened and I clenched my jaw tight. It was incredibly hard not walking up to Mike right now and ripping his arm off. I kicked myself (metaphorically speaking) for such a violent thought. Stefan nodded with a sheepish grin on his idiotic face. _Let's see how you like me now Cullen, this game isn't over yet_, Mike thought deviously. "Well, last time I checked she was with Cullen, but I think Bella's looking for someone new. She'll break it off soon, she just needs to see a little competition, that's all." Mike. I was about ready to stand up and have a chat with Mike Newton when I felt a gentle warmth on my left arm. I had completely blocked out the conversation Bella and Alice had been having about her camping trip this weekend. Bella must have seen me glaring and Mike. "What? Who is he?" she asked concerned. I kept glaring but my expressionw asn't as hard, as it was almost impossible to hold anger when Bella's soft touch broke my trance. 'New kid. I believe his name is Stefan." I said coldly pronouncing every letter in his name. "And he's not making a very good first impression."


	2. Cheating

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately own none of the amazing characters from Twilight! Stephanie Meyer owns them all. I own only Stefan.

BPOV

New kid? I thought. That was odd. I hadn't heard about a new student. Normally that kind of news was all over the school by period two._ And he's not making a very good first impression_, was what Edward had said about him. "Edward, what's he thinking?" I questioned gently, tilting my head slightly so he would meet my eyes. He pursed his lips as though he didn't want to tell me. It couldn't have been _that _bad...could it have? "He..." Edward began in a quiet hesitant tone. Maybe it was just me, but Edward almost looked embarrassed. I didn't break eye contact. I was planning on sitting there until he told me. "He thinks your...hot" He pronounced the word "hot" with such distaste, I had to stop myself from laughing right in front of him. It wouldn't be very nice, since I already knew he was a little embarrassed. Then I realized I wasn't sure who he was talking about. "Who, Mike?" I asked. He shook his head. So it was Stefan. This was...interesting. I took a quick glance at myself in the reflection in the window. I looked the same as any other day; pale and thin. I wore some jeans that Alice had somehow managed to sneak into my closet, and a simple tank-top and grey sweater on top. Nothing special at all. Even my hair hung down my back loosely, straight. Then I narrowed my eyes. "And you don't think I am?" I questioned teasingly, I guess to lift the mood. Edward looked at his folded hands resting on the table. "No."he said firmly. No? I guess I wasn't, but I wouldn't have expected him to say it so boldly. Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie all stared at him, mouths slightly open. I rested my head on my hand, leaning my arm on the table next to him. My eyes were below his and I stared, narrow eyed, into his eyes. His expression stayed the same. I moved my mouth to one side and raised one eyebrow. "No?" I challenged playfully. His mouth twitched so fast that I almost missed it. I narrowed my eyes more. "Your not hot Bella," he explained. "Your beautiful." and he met my eyes as he said this. My eyes were now wide, and the corner of my mouth were slowly turning up. I heard sighs of relief from across the table. I leaned foreword and kissed him gently, briefly on the lips. The contact sent shivers through me. Electric waves of energy. "Oh Rosalie!" Emmet boomed breaking the moment between me and Edward. He threw his arms in front of him turning to Rosalie, folding his hands as if to start praying. "Your not hot, your beautiful!" he said mocking Edward. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his impersonation. Rosalie scowled at Emmet then opened her mouth and stood up as she spoke. "Oh Emmet,"she began almost sincerely, with only a hint of mockery in her voice. "Your not stupid! You're an _idiot_!!" she said walking behind him and swatting him on the back of the head. She exited the cafeteria. "Rose! That hurt!" he hollered rubbing the back of his head pouting. That _hurt_? He couldn't be serious. Emmet was the strongest of all the Cullens so I couldn't figure out why he would say that.

After that little scene I quickly got in line for some food, but since I didn't have much time I only bought a bottle of water and a bag of apple slices that we were recently supplying. Some new company trying to see how well they would sell. After I ate I said goodbye to Edward and went to my next class. Fourth period flew by fast and that was unfortunate since I had a test in calculus,(my last period class). Edward, Alice and I had Calculus together, so in a way I was looking forward to it. The teacher distributed the tests and I understood most of it, but there were two questions that really stumped me. I sat there staring at the page with my eyebrows pulled together. I had to ace this test or Charlie would be infuriated by my average, and most likely blame it on Edward. Then the visiting limitations would come, and I don't think I could take that. There was only one option. I glanced sideways at Edward who sat to my right. He was checking over his work, of course he was finished and would no doubt ace it as well. Edward met my eyes briefly, to indicate that he acknowledged me. I whispered, ever so quietly, so the person behind me could not hear. "Number 7." I knew he would hear me. He could hear what people were saying outside of the classroom, let alone hear their thoughts. He brought his hand up to jaw, resting his chin in his palm. But three of his fingers rested against the side of his cheek. I checked the paper and he was right. "wait," I whispered almost inaudible once again. He tilted his head slightly towards me. I opened my mouth to whisper the last question when a dainty cough from the back of the room interrupted me. I froze and turned slowly to meet Alice's accusing gaze. He shook her head disapprovingly. I shrugged and glared back at her. Then a voice from the _front_ of the room this time sounded. "Miss. Swan, all finished?" said the teacher removing my paper from my desk and taking with him to his desk at the front without a second glance in my direction. I straightened my back and stared helplessly after with my mouth open to speak, but I didn't. I leaned back in my chair and pouted. I looked at Edward who was pressing his lips together but the corners of his mouth were turning up. "Shut up..." I whispered looking sadly at my empty desk.


	3. Late Night Discussion

Disclaimer: I own none of the amazing characters from Twilight. I own Stefan and only Stefan. The rest belong to Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

"Bella," Alice began, her tone still disproving. "I'm incredibly disappointed in you. You know better than to cheat." she scolded. "Sorry mom..." I said glumly. "And you!" she exclaimed turning to Edward. Edward looked up in shock. Good. I wasn't going to be the only one getting in trouble. "You were just going to give her all the answers! How will she ever learn if you tell her all the answers?" Edward's mouth hung open but he couldn't seem to find words. I jumped in. "Alice! It was only two questions! And if don't get my grades high enough, Charlie is going to flip!" I let out a huff of air and the conversation ended there.

Edward drove me home and then went home himself. I was already getting over the thing during math and so I pulled out my homework to get it over with. I had a light load of homework today so it only took half an hour to finish it all. I decided to start dinner for Charlie. I wanted to make something a little more challenging since I had so much time. Every night seemed to last forever since Edward started sneaking through my bedroom window before I went to sleep. I was leaning against the counter, over a cook book. My left arm was resting on the counter, my right elbow also resting on the counter, but I traced the writing with my finger looking for something Charlie might like. When I was about halfway through the page, a voice in my ear said in a quiet tone, "What's for dinner?". I started at the sudden sound, bringing my hands to my face. I looked to my right and saw a beautifully pale, statuesque figure smiling, amused, by my reaction. I buried my face into my hands, resting my elbows on the counter. I smiled secretly behind my hands. I felt his hand on the base of my back, and then his arm wrapping around my waist, turning me around to face him. I rested my hands on his muscular chest and looked up at him. "I didn't mean to scare you." he said still smiling that crooked smile. I narrowed my eyes playfully. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Well," he began, "Alice has gone shopping and I wondered if I might be able to visit for a bit?" What an idiotic question. What was I supposed to say? No? Yeah, right. I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can." He chuckled. "Well I knew _you_ wouldn't mind, but I wasn't sure if Charlie would."

"Charlie's not here yet." I said firmly.

"I can see that." he said mocking my sudden seriousness.

Edward helped me choose what to make for dinner and helped me start to make it, but then he left once Charlie arrived. Now I didn't have to wait as long to see him again. Charlie enjoyed the filet mignon very much and I made a mental note to make that for him when I brought home my report card and showed him my math mark. After dinner, I did the dishes as usual and cleaned up my room a little. I had had a clothing crisis this morning before I found the jeans Alice snuck into my closet. Then I took a shower, blow dried my hair and swung my hair down, bending froward. I was _trying_ to add some volume to my flat hair. I threw on my pajamas and settled onto my bed, leaning against the headboard and flipped open _Wuthering Heights_, for what seemed like the millionth time. I was so absorbed in the book I didn't notice when he came in. Although his ability to clime through the second story window without making so much as a creak in the floor added to that. All of a sudden the book had been plucked out of my hands and I looked up with an innocent look about my face. "Now, I'm getting a little jealous, you didn't even look at me when I came in. I should hide this from you." he said turning the book over in his hands. "It's my favourite book! I can't help it!" I defended pushing myself onto my knees. He nodded, still smiling, and put the book on my bedside table. He leaned forward, took my face in his hands and kissed me gently, amazingly. My heart raced and I could feel my face turning red. I had to support myself with one arm or I might have fallen over. He pulled away and smiled. He gracefully slid next to me leaning back with his hand behind his head. "So, you ready for camping?" he chuckled. "Not at all." I said, a little out of breath, as I pulled myself back and slid my legs under the covers. I rested my hands on my stomach assuming almost the same position as him, only with a pillow behind my head. He shifted closer to me sliding his arm behind my neck so my head rested against his chest. He took one of my hands in his and intertwined our fingers. He kissed the top of my head. "Are you sure you guys will be good for the whole weekend. I mean will hunting tomorrow be enough?" I asked still a little worried, despite everyone else's lack of it. "Yes, if we're gone all day tomorrow, that's more than enough. I promise." he answered gently, and it helped flatten the folds of worry still left. "How? I mean, I don't think you guys will all fit in a tent. And- hey, wait, why was Alice shopping earlier tonight? What more could she possibly need?" the thought suddenly occurred to me. Alice had just been shopping yesterday so I couldn't understand why she was gone again today. He chuckled and smiled sheepishly. I tilted my head to read his expression. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, I believe yesterday she spotted a store dedicated to camping gear. And well, you know Alice. She found a tent, don't worry about that."

"She found a tent? Big enough for- but that must have cost...why would she-" I stumbled with my words. Oh Alice, she can find anything! "This is going to be one hell of a weekend..." I thought out loud. "Sleep Bella, you'll need it when Saturday comes. Alice has a full agenda." He kissed the top of my head again and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. "Can't wait..." I whispered already drifting off to sleep.


	4. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I own none of the deliciously amazing characters from Twilight. I own Stefan, and that is all.

BPOV

When I awoke from a peaceful dreamless sleep, soft gentle rays from the sun tiptoed over my windowsill and warmed my face which lay in the path of the bright sunlight. I breathed for a few moments, and then smiled to myself. I had gotten to bed early and I had a good sleep. The sun was actually out today and it really put me in a good mood, as it usually did. Although, I knew that Edward -or any of the Cullens for that matter- wouldn't be at school. I sat up in bed and hugged my knees to my chest. I sighed, and noticed a folded piece of paper on my bed beside me. I smiled to myself and ran my fingers through my hair. Then, I picked it up and unfolded it. I took in every word written in that elegant script

" 'Goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight til it be morrow.'

See you on Saturday, I can't wait.

I love You

Edward"

I looked at the paper, reading it over several times. Then I laid it on my beside table and stood up. I looked through the drawers of my dresser and went through my closet. Finally, I decided on a pair of tight fitting faded jeans and a royal blue cable cardigan. Underneath the cardigan I wore a simple black tank top. After I got dressed I went to bathroom to deal with my hair. Today my hair was "behaving" and I decided to wear it down. I skipped down the stairs and walked into the brightly lit kitchen, (thanks to the sun). I threw a pop tart into the toaster, poured a glass off milk and ate speedily. I cleaned my dishes, bounded back up the stairs to brush my teeth and gather my books. Then I left for school hollering a farewell to Charlie as I walked out the door.

I climbed out of my red tuck and locked the doors. There were quite a few people wandering around the grounds at Forks high. I still had about twenty minutes. I found an empty bench and walked over and sat down. I was right in the sun and I took in all the warmth, absorbing the heat like a sponge. I watched the people passing by, picking out the different grades as I waited. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to look up at a familiar face.

SPOV(Stefan's point of view.)

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around calmly clearly not started. She looked up at me, clearly noticing my attractiveness. I had seen that look before from girls. Girls who wanted to be with me but knew they couldn't stand a chance. She stared at me probably overwhelmed by my goos looks, so I spoke first. "Name's Stefan. Bella right?" I said coming around the bench to place myself next to her. She kept staring where I was for a few seconds and then her eyes shifted back to me as I sat next to her. "Yeah..." she said. She seemed a little confused. "So, what's up with you and that Cullen loser?" I asked. Who would ant t be with anyone like him anyway? Him and his loser family. They don't even have any friends. What could she possibly see in him? What doe she have that I don't have? The answer came to me right away, but I ignored it. I was _much _better looking than him.

BPOV

I stared where he had been for a few seconds. _Name's Stefan_... he had said. It was the way he said it though...like it should be an honor for me to be meeting him right now. And then after that he had the nerve to sit next to me. "So, what's up with you and that Cullen loser?" my mouth almost dropped, but I stopped myself so as not to show I was weak. That was crossing the line. Already he's crossed the line and I have only just met him. "_Edward._" I stressed, "Is my boyfriend. That's what's up. Now if you'll-"

"_Why_?" he said cutting me off, his tone disgusted.

"Excuse me?"

"Why? Why do you like him? He is so weird. You could do so much better!" he said motioning to himself. At that I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Because-" I began but then something rang form my bag. I quickly realized it was the cell phone that I had recently acquired. I flipped it open and answered. "Hello?" "Bella." he said, his voice tense. I turned to Stefan now. "Excuse me Stefan." I spoke acidly. And walked away holding the phone to my ear. "_Damn-it_..." Edward sneered. "Edward relax. What's wrong?" I asked not sure if he called to interrupt my conversation with Stefan or something else. I knew that if it was to avoid a conversation with Stefan that Alice had seen Stefan deciding to approach me and had no doubt told Edward. "He is..." he said. I couldn't argue with him. "Yes, I know. You have amazing timing when it comes to phone calls. Have I mentioned that I love you for that?" he chuckled. My distraction had worked and I got him to relax. "I couldn't recall." he said. I was smiling widely now. He sighed on the other end. I knew what that meant. "You should go. Big weekend..." I trailed off beginning to worry again. He laughed quietly. "Good-bye Bella." he said softly. "Bye, and thank you."

"For?"he asked not being able to mask the confusion in his voice. Either that or not trying.

"Everything." I said softly.

"I love you." he said before we hung up.

"You too." and we hung up. I took a deep breath and headed to my first class.


	5. The Drive

**Disclaimer: I own none of the amazing Twilight characters! Stephanie Meyer owns every one of them!**

**A/N**

**S****orry it is such a short chapter. It's like 1:16 in the morning and I can't think of anything more to write right now. I'll update tomorrow hopefully**.

* * *

The Drive

"Bella...Bella...wake up." a soprano voice chimed. I lay on my right side with my head resting on my bent arm. I turned my head and buried it into the pillow not wanting to wake-up. "Bella. Come on, rise and shine!" she said a little louder this time. Then her voice clicked and I knew who it was. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Alice...?" I said quietly. "Of course its me Bella. Who else would climb through you wind- oh, uh, never mind. Now get up!" she said a little annoyed. I groaned, opening my eyes and rubbing them. She continued without taking notice to me. "Okay so, I took the liberty of buying you something new clothes, since I figured you wouldn't have proper camping attire. We even have matching shirts! Isn't that cool!" she said excitedly. I heard her opening my closet and pulling things out and I felt something land on the bed. "Unbelievably. What time is it?" I said squinting, a little grumpy that she was waking me up. "It's 5:30 Bella. We are already late! Come on lets go!" she said pulling the sheets off me. I made an annoyed sound. "Why are you waking me up so early?" I demanded still lying in bed. "Bella," she said firmly. "Get up and start your day. Rise and Shine!" she said agin, this time extremely annoyed. I looked out the window it was still dark out. The sun wasn't even up yet! "I'll _rise_ when I _see_shine!" I snapped back. In response to that she flicked on the lights. "Alice!" I gasped sitting up. "We're on a schedule Bella. Let's go!" she said gripping my arms firmly and pulling me up. "Okay, okay, okay!" I sat wrestling out of her grasp. "I'm up, I'm up!" "Good. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." she said and with that walked triumphantly out of my room.

I huffed and picked up yet another pair of low rise tight fitting jeans. I pulled on a white camisole that had also been set on my bed, and a plaid flannel t-shirt. It was actually pretty cute I had to admit. It had little ties on each sleeve.

I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and then stumbled across some lip gloss. I decided since it was a "special occasion" I would try some. I didn't normally wear lip gloss or much make-up unless Alice put me through the horrible torture of it. It was clear so it didn't look all that bad. I shoved it into my jean pocket and ran downstairs. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Happy." I said one hand on the railing one hand gesturing to my outfit. She beamed and clapped her hands in approval. "Ah! It looks so good!" she squealed. Okay come on I think I hear Edward outside. "Alice!" I said catching her shoulder. Of course, I wasn't strong enough to turn her, but she did anyway. "I haven't packed anything. Don't forget that I _do_ need to eat." I said a little frantic. "Relax Bella. I haven't forgotten. I have a bag of clothes for you, and I a whole cooler of food."she grinned. I followed her out to the car.

Edward was sitting behind the wheel- of course- and Jasper sat in the passenger seat. He had his window rolled down and his arm resting on the edge. I walked over and bent down to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Hey." I said smiling at the look on his face. Clearly that was unexpected. Then I climbed into the backseat with Alice. "We ready?" he asked snapping back. We all nodded and he sped down the road.

"Twenty-four..." I said warily. I had my head on my arm which rested against my door. I was looking -bored- out the window. "What?" Alice asked, confusion across her face. I sighed. "That's the twenty-fourth Jeep I've seen so far." I said mono-tone. "Oh..." Alice sighed in response. I leaned forward resting my arms on the back of Edward's seat and putting my chin un my arms. "Where exactly are we going?" "It's a campground called Clippan Hill. I'd say we have about...an hour and a half to go." he answered turning his head behind him. "Hm..." I acknowledged. Then I sighed once again and sat back leaning my head against the back of my seat.

About thirty minutes later, Edward had switched on the radio and the a female voice sang, "Please don't stop the music..." Alice threw her arms up. "Oh! Good song! Turn it up!" she exclaimed. Edward obediently turned a silver knob and the song was blasting through the speakers. It was loud for me, and I _didn't_ have super sonic hearing! Alice sang with only she sang a harmony. I tapped my foot to the beat. Eventually everyone in the car was singing along with the beat. I surprised everyone in the car-including me- by actually being in tune. Who knew I could hold a tune...not me, or anyone for that matter.

Finally, to our relief, we arrived at the campground. The roads seemed so complicated to me, and I knew if I were driving I would have gotten lost. However, Edward maneuvered his way around just fine. When we got to our campsite it was huge. Carlisle's Mercedes's was already parked and Emmet and Rosalie were sitting on the picnic table which was provided. We climbed out. I was walking over to where Carlisle and Esme stood when my foot caught a root that was sticking out of the ground. I tripped and caught myself with my hands and stood up as fast as possible. _Please tell me no one saw that, please, please..._I thought hopelessly. Sure enough, six pairs of eyes were staring at me. Edward was beside me in one second. I felt my face turning red, and my cheeks burned. I put my hand on my neck and pivoted my foot back and forth in the dirt. I looked down. "I told you this was a bad idea." I muttered. I looked at Edward who's lips were pursed together, and I could tell he was trying to compose his face. But it was Emmet who broke the silence with his laughter. "Oh man! This is going to be the best weekend ever!" he exclaimed walking past me and tugged my ponytail. I scowled after him then felt Edwards cool hand on my cheek. "Bella, love, are you alright." He was looking right into ym eyes, but a grin was painted across his face. "Yes, I'm fine." Then he ran his fingers through my hair to straighten the hairs that Emmet had disturbed. "This is going to be fun." he assured me.


	6. Water Wars

**Disclaimer**

**I own none of the amazing characters from Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns them all and we love her for it!**

****

* * *

**Water Wars**

I sat on the picnic table with Alice while Jasper, Emmet and Edward struggled to put up the tent, and Carlisle and Esme unpacked. "What the hell is a fabric loop! This is so stupid!" Emmet shouted shoving the paper into Jaspers chest. Jasper didn't budge from his spot but he swayed backwards. I hopped off the table and walked over to Jasper who had a look of utter confusion about him. "Here," I offered holding out my hand. He placed it into my hand. I scrutinized the instructions. They weren't very clear. But I could figure it out. "Emmet, I called over my shoulder, walking over to the tent which lay on the ground. He followed me. I when to one corner and held it up. "This is a fabric loop." And he stared in frustration at the loop which I held up. Then he took it from my hands continued his work.

When the boys finished with the tent I stared in bewilderment at it. It was bigger than any tent I had ever seen. Yes, it would definitely fit all of us. "Okay, guys! Let's go to the beach now!" Alice announced climbing out of the tent. Rosalie went inside the tent to change, followed by Emmet. "Uhm, Alice," I said. She looked at me, her face blank. "I didn't pack anything for the beach." I admitted. "Oh, don't worry Bella. I bought you that too!" she said and pulled out two blue pieces of fabric. I knew right away that it was a bikini. Stupid as it may seem, it terrified me. It was aquamarine blue and a halter top. The bottoms had little ties on each side. "Alice!" I exclaimed. "I can't wear this!" But she pushed me into the now empty tent. She shoved something else into my arms and zipped the door up. Hesitantly I pulled the terrifying pieces of blue material on. Then I picked up what were a pair of dark blue jean shorts. They were extremely short and I felt completely awkward with them on, but it was better then not having any shorts over top. I put my other clothes into my suitcase which had been placed in the tent and climbed out.

When I got out, for the second time today, six pairs of eyes fell on me. I froze. I looked down. I didn't forget to put a shirt on or anything. Then Alice answered my silent question. She screamed and ran over. "Oh my god! Bella you look so hot!" she said linking arms with me and pulling me over to Edward. I wasn't used to showing off my stomach. Rosalie was getting out of the car when she slammed it closed and huffed into the tent. I looked at Edward for an explanation. He wrapped his marble arms around my bare skin and whispered into my ear. "She's just jealous. She's afraid you look better then her." he chuckled.

I stayed there in his arms for a while then I took notice tat he wasn't changed. "You're not going." I stated. He hesitated. "No...I'm going. I'm just...not swimming." He seemed reluctant to tell me something. "May I be so bold, as to ask why?" He opened his mouth and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Edward has _short-o-phobia_." Alice stated with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow. He looked down, embarrassed. "Meaning?" I pried. "Meaning," Alice continued.. "He's afraid to wear shorts!" she said as though this had bothered her in the past. He shot her a glare. "I'm not afraid," he defended. "I just don't like to." he said in a small voice. I couldn't help but smile apologetically. Then we all piled into the cars and drove down to the beach.

We stood in front of the water, the wind ruffling my hair. Edward sat behind us a ways, with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie. We were the only ones there. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me into the water. It was not sunny, so They could be out in the public eye, but it was still warm. We walked into the water, the waves crashing against our legs. We went in until is was at our hips-well, my hips. "See, it isn't gonna kill you Bella!"Alice said with a teasing grin on her face. I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, yeah." I said and then splashed some water at her. She grinned and I realized that that had been a mistake. She moved her arms behind her into the water and brought them forward. A huge wave of water hit my. I raised my hands to my turned head. My mouth was open and my eyes were closed. I gasped as the water hit me. I was about to splash her back when Emmet called us. He had run back to the shore, and now he was charging at full speed. Even through the water, his paced never slowed. When he reached us, he jumped and tucked his knees into his chest and land right in front of us. A wave, bigger then the ones that were already being produced by the wind, swooped up and came down right over our heads. We were soaked and then when we looked up at each other, and veil grin spread on both our faces. We turned to a laughing Emmet and thrust him wiht the largest waves we could possibly produce.

We were all laughing, and even more surprising, having fun. I glanced over at Edward who was looking to his right. He looked so bored and lonely. "Edward is missing out." I said sadly. "Bella," Alice said slowly, a smirk growing bigger on her face. "I just had the greatest idea." She whispered her idea into my ear and I nodded also grinning.

About ten minutes later I ran out of the water and ran my fingers through my wet hair. I dashed over to Edward who was alone with Esme, as Carlisle and Rosalie had joined the fun. "Having fun?" he asked smiling warily. "Yeah." I replied. "Het, come walk with me." I said holding out my hand. He took it and rose gracefully. We walked down to the shroe and walked along it. We stopped a little to the right of were he had been sitting. And I looked at the water, moving in and out with the tide. Edwards had his jeans cuffed, so the water wouldn't get them wet. I tucked my hair behind my hairs and turned to face him. Then within only a matter of seconds, Emmet's voice hollered Edward's name and five grinning vampires were headed straight towards Edward. We knew he could outrun them but he wasn't expecting them to come, so they had the advantage. I stepped back just before a loud crash sounded from the contact from the vampires and Edward. Edward went flying into the water. When he came above the surface his white tank top was soaked, and not to mention see-through. He growled and Alice grabbed my hand and we went to meet up with him. He was angry, I could tell my his eyes. I trudged through the water over to him, and held his wet face in my hands. "Edward, please don't be mad. We just wanted you to have fun with us." I stared him down until his expression softened and then he wrapped his arms around my waste, but there was something else in his emotions. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me. Just then Edward picked me up and tossed me into the water beside him. I wet under the water and came back gasping for air.

He was chuckling. I looked at him. "Oh, your gonna pay for that." I threatened. His eyes challenged me. "Oh, really." I challenged them right back. "Oh yes, you are." And right on schedule, Alice threw herself on his back knocking him into the water. We continued on like this fro the rest of the morning before we headed back to the campsite.

**A/N**

**Again, sorry it's so short but my inpiration comes little bits at a time. Hope you like it, I think it's kind of cuteXD**


	7. Campfire

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer own all of the wonderful vampires and humans featured in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

I sat on the beach with Esme and Rosalie who was hopelessly trying to tan. Esme had been thoughtful enough to bring sandwiches along, remembering that I had to eat. I had just finished and was just soaking up the sun, watching the others in the water.

At the present, Edward and Emmet were wrestling. Of course Emmet won and was enjoying is victory by flexing his muscled. Then something-which I assumed was Edward since he had not come up from under- caused Emmet to be pulled under, caught completely off-guard.

Edward rose to his feet and walked triumphantly towards me. When he saw Emmet break the surface, the walk turned into a run, and I couldn't be sure, but I think he was glancing back several times.

When he reached the blanket I sat on he leaned over to Rosalie. "You know, it's never going to make a difference." he stated. "Do I care?" she snapped back. I couldn't tell wether she was really mad or just playing around with him, since she wore large "DG" sunglasses. Apparently they were one of those brand names that I knew nothing about.

Edward then leaned over, his hair dripping, and let water land on Rosalie bare, pale stomach. She gasped, and in a split second shoved her hand on Edwards head shoving him out of the way. He chuckled and then looked at me and smiled. I returned it and then was interrupted by Emmet, once again. He was running at full speed out of the water and then he stopped in front of Rosalie. Rosalie pulled her sunglasses onto the top of her head and sneered, "Emmet, I swear to-" but it was too late. He was shaking his hair ferociously at her as though he were a dog.

Rosalie got up and shoved Emmet, who almost lost his balance. Everyone was laughing. I was trying not to laugh too much, since my reputation with Rosalie wasn't really that great right now.

After that event blew over Alive announced that we were going biking.

* * *

BPOV

We spent a good fifteen minutes browsing the large collection of bikes. Emmet, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all rode dark blue mountain bikes. They looked heavy and hard to ride, so of course I didn't even think about trying one. The rest of us rode smaller more delicate looking bikes. Alice picked out a purple one and a light blue one for me. Rosalie, of course, rode a hot pink one, and Esme a red one.

On the drive up, I came to an obvious realization. There was absolutely no other people visiting this campsite. Not one other family or group of friends, or teenagers. It was just us. I could see why Alice chose this spot, but I couldn't see why there was no one here. It was beautiful. It was like first class camping. The washrooms were clean; no spiders anywhere, and the sand was ...perfect. It was like the sand that you buy. The sand that is so soft you know it's not natural. Then, on our way to the bike shed, I saw the prices. That explained it all. This was an unbelievably over-priced campground. Alice couldn't possibly think I would just let her get away with that...

"This way everyone!" called Carlisle, leading us down the bike trial. Edward cam up beside me and laughed. I glanced at him with confusion. What was he laughing at this time? "So you can't balance on two feet, but you can balance perfectly fine on a bike. Am I getting that right?" he said and smiled slyly. "Yes, you are. I said looking straight with confidence. Biking was one thing I_ could_ do.

We had been biking for about half an hour and I was starting to get fatigued. "Come on Emmet!" called Carlisle. "You can move faster than that!" So Emmet, not prepared to lose a challenge, sped up to match Carlisle, who also sped up. Soon after the whole family was speeding up and they were all plenty ahead of me. I started panicking. Then as Carlisle challenged them all one last time they sped out of side. I skidded to a stop and stood there; one foot on the ground, the other resting on a pedal.

I stood there a little annoyed that they would all just leave me like that and a little worried. What were my options. Keep going and hope that I catch up to them, or wait until they realize im gone...however long that may be. I was about to start back on the trail when a blue bike skidded to a halt next to me. "You didn't think I would forget about you _that_ easily did you?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know what to think anymore. After-all, I _am_ camping with a family of _vampires_." I said and started up the trail laughing as he followed close behind me.

When we got back it was already around 5:30. The time flew by so fast. Alice was packing everything into one day and I couldn't help but wonder why. I had to make my own dinner, which only consisted of a quick sandwich. Then as we waited for it to get dark Alice took me into the tent and insisted on giving me a make-over. Not only did she insist on that, she told me to change. How many time could a person change in one day? "Alice!" I protested. "We're camping. Aren't you supposed to leave the make-up at home?" Alice gave me and annoyed look, as she placed my right hand carefully on my leg and pulled my left hand up and began painting my nails. "Oh Bella. That is so last millennia!" "Pa!" I scoffed. "You would know!" I teased. She insisted on eyeshadow and eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss, but I got out of having to wear blush. That was understandable, as I had a permanent blush on my face anyway!

"We're ready Alice." called Esme. Alice smiled slyly at me sideways. "R..r..ready for what Alice?" I stuttered. Uh-oh. What was she planning this time?

I walked out of the tent and froze in amazement. I didn't even recognize the campsite anymore. To my left were still the two cars, but to my right was and absolutely, completely, utterly amazing, over-the-top campfire! In the center was a huge fire with large stones surrounding it. Forming a circle around the fire were red and black blankets. They looked soft from all the way over here. On each blanket was a stick and a bag of marshmallows. Also surrounding this little circle were red candles which were lit and scattered on the ground.

"Oh, my." I whispered, unable to say much else. "Do you like it?" Alice asked hopefully. "Alice, it's incredible!" I said breathlessly. "I know. You can thank me later!" she giggled and pulled me over to the blanket which I assumed was mine. Edward sat on it and rose quickly when he saw me approaching. Alice excused herself and then Edward leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I stared up at him after recalling how to breath He smiled his crooked smile and pulled me onto the blanket with him. I leaned mt head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me closer.

We just stared into the fire, and were soon joined by Jasper and Alice who sat on the blanket next to us; their hands clasped together and they stared intently into each other's eyes. They were barely moving, but they both had a look about their faces, like they were perfectly happy right there, and would give the world up for this.

Sitting opposite me an Edward Emmet and Rosalie joined soon after. Rosalie sat with her knees bent and leaned against the stone wall which separated our sit with the one next to it. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her head was leaning atop Emmet's broad shoulder. Emmet had his left arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist. I had never seen them so...calm...content before. Rosalie actually looked gentle and not "pig-headed" as Edward said. Emmet looked loving and not loud and disruptive.

And finally, the last to join were Carlisle and Esme, who also sat leaning against a wall. Carlisle sat with one leg out in front of him the other bent, and his right arm resting on his bent knee. Esme sat on his left with her hips turned toward him but her upper half facing the fire. Her legs were slightly bent in front of her. They gazed at their children and very once and a while glanced thoughtfully at each other.

After a while Alice tried to roast a marshmallow and when she pulled it out of the fire it was completely black- we're talking charcoal black. I got up to help her and show her how. Soon I was showing everyone how. We spent the rest of the night laughing and daring Emmet to eat marshmallows. I don't think I've ever laughed this much with Rosalie before.

When the fire started to die down we returned to our blankets and Carlisle told stories of his journey through life. I tried my hardest to pay attention but I was a little distracted, with Edwards cool lips moving up and down my neck...my jaw...the corners of my lips...


	8. Alice has a Problem

**Author's Note**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of Camping with the Cullen's! Yes, that is correct, it's finished...**

**But, if you like dthis story, Im going to start a...series, I guess you could call it. It's going to be called, "The Cullen Adventures" . Two other stories I have some ideas for are; Christmas with The Cullens, and (working title) Childcare with the Cullens. I'll talk a little mroe about this stuff at the end. Enjoy the last chapter! I think the ending is really cute!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My eyes flew open to the sound of a car door slamming. It slammed a few times after that and stopped. I sat up slowly and blinked a few times. I was in the tent, and I was by myself. I must have fallen asleep at the campfire, because the last thing I could remember was Edward holding me in his stone cold arms and humming my lullaby.

I changed speedily and glanced at myself in the pocket mirror Alice had packed for me. My hair was a little knotted, but it has looked worse. The make-up from last night hadn't rubbed off during the night, so I was taken by surprise when I first looked at myself.

After brushing my hair quickly I climbed out of the tent. I froze. It wasn't even light out yet. Alice stood smirking leaning against the car door. "Finally. I thought you would never wake up. You know I had to close this thing five times before you even opened your eyes?" She said pointing to the car door.

I just turned around dragging my feet starting back to the tent. Alice caught my arm. "Where are you going?"

"Im going back to sleep."

"Hah! You can't Bella, we have to leave soon."

"Alice," I said loudly. So loudly that the other vampires which I hadn't noticed all turned their eyes on me. I didn't back down though.

"Alice, you have a problem okay! Do you understand? You have a major problem!" I exploded.

Alice looked stunned. "Problem with what?"

"With waking people up before the sun is! That's what!" I crossed my arms and pouted looking up at the sky. I missed the sun. For a split second I actually missed Phoenix.

I heard Emmet say in a quiet voice, "I told you it was a bad idea...". His tone was amused. Then I heard Jasper chuckle in the background, while Edward stared at the ground. It was obvious he was trying not to laugh. I couldn't see Esme or Carlisle.

I sighed. I didn't feel like arguing anymore. "Why are we leaving so early?" I asked warily. "Because Edward promised Charlie that you would be home when he got there, so Charlie decided he would come home a little earlier than planned. Edward never breaks a promise- if it's avoidable." she explained. I nodded

Sure enough we got there before Charlie did. It was just like Charlie to test Edward. The look on his face when he saw Edward and I sitting in the living room was priceless. It's etched into my brain.

The next day at school Edward stood by his Volvo and stood straight when he saw me. He took my hand in his and we walked towards my first class. "So," he began smiling. "Did you have a good weekend?" I thought about it before I answered, then smiled back. "You know, I really did. I guess camping isn't all _that_ bad." Edward chuckled. "No, it isn't." He agreed.

Then someone called my name. I met the eyes of Stefan. _Oh great...this kid_...I thought. He nodded his head, motioning for me to come over. I heard a low growl from Edwards throat erupt, and I placed my hand on his arm.

**EPOV**

She placed her small hand on my arm and told me to wait there for her. I was going to protest, however, she was probably right. If I went over there...I didn't even want to think about. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Hey Isabelle." What an idiotic child. She has already corrected him, and told him to call her Bella. "Bella" she corrected politely, but I could see her annoyance in her eyes. "You still with that Cullen kid?" _Kid_...I scoffed silently. "Yes, I am still with _Edward_." He laughed, and when he recovered he said, "Come on. Just dump him already! You know it's just a crush."

I didn't stop to think. I heard that and I wanted to break every bone in this boys body. I walked over to Bella infuriated. I took her fragile face in my hands and kissed her with more passion then I had ever thought possible. At first she was tense but then she gave in and kissed me back. After a while, I had to let her breathe. Quickly, I put my arm tightly around her waste and glared into Stefan's eyes. "How's that for 'just a crush'..._kid" _I mocked and Bella and I walked off. Bella giggled and through her arms around my waist. "You're the best vampire ever!" she whispered. I laughed and kissed the top of my angels head.

**MORE NOTES**

**So like I said, there are no more chapters! This is the end. It's mainly because I couldn't continue a story about camping when the characters aren't camping anymore. I will add a chapter for a preview of one of my other stories from the Cullen Adventures.;P**

**Thanks For All Your Reviews! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Christmas with the Cullens

**Hey Everyone!**

**So here is a part of another story I'm starting to write called Christmas with the Cullens. Im not finished yet so it's not o fanfiction yet. Please read and review! Let me know if you like it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I shouted. Her head snapped in my direction, and then at the tall evergreen tree on it's way down, directly above her head. She didn't move she stood there staring in horror at the tree. I ran as fast as my inhuman speed would allow me. I wrapped my arms aorund Bella's waist and dove into a pile of freshly fallen snow. A huge crash followed ours and I looked over to see Emmet standing proudly over the tree, with and axe in his hands.

"Emmet, you idiot!" I snarled at him. He looked at me with utter confusion written all over his face. "What?" I ignored his question and turned my attention towards Bella, who was staring in horror at the tree. My arms were still around her, and she clutched my forearms tightly.

I brushed snow of her pale face, and out over her long brown hair. Her cheeks were pink, but I couldn't be sure if it was from the cold or embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Emmet glanced around and found Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and even Rosalie staring in horror at him. "What? What did I do wrong?"he asked desperately. Alice subtly nodded her head towards Bella and I. "Oh damn..." Emmet said running over to Bella. I knew Emmet wouldn't have done it purposefully, but I couldn't help get angry. Emmet loved Bella as his own sister and I knew that very well. He knelt down in front of Bella. "Man, Bella I am so sorry. Are you alright?" His eyes were hopeful. He waisted patiently for her answer.

Bella's expression hadn't changed at all, and I was beginning to worry, but then she parted her pale lips and turned her head towards Emmet. She kept her eyes on the tree that could have crushed her. "Merry Christmas to you too Emmet." she said. A smile appeared ib Emmet's hopeful face, and Bella smiled hesitantly.

We got up and met the others who were walking towards us now. "Wow," Alice began with a sly smile on her face. "We really _can't _go anywhere without Bella almost getting killed." I froze and looked at Bella for a reaction. Normally those kinds of comments got her angry. It was so hard to tell not being able to read her thoughts. However, all she said was, "Funny Alice, your hilarious." Alice got the hint and gave her a little hug as an apology. Some Christmas _this _will be.


End file.
